As a method for predicting destinations and displaying the predicted destinations, there has conventionally been a method for displaying, for each predicated destination, a name label indicating the destination and information such as an arrival time at the destination (for instance, refer to Patent Reference 1). FIG. 73 is a diagram showing a display example of destinations described in Patent Reference 1. In this conventional display method, for example, as shown in FIG. 73, two sets of a predicted destination place name label and information such as an arrival time at the predicted destination are displayed in list in an information window.
Moreover, there has been proposed a method for displaying in list sets of a destination facility name label and information (for instance, refer to Patent Reference 2). FIG. 74 is a diagram showing a display example of destinations described in Patent Reference 2. In this conventional display method, for example, as shown in FIG. 74, three sets of a destination facility name label and information regarding an estimated arrival time are displayed in list in an information window. FIG. 74 shows that an estimated arrival time at a destination “Home” is “17:21”, an estimated arrival time at a destination “AAA supermarket” is “17:34”, and an estimated arrival time at a destination “BBB restaurant” is “17:45”.
In general, the number of destination name labels that can be displayed on a screen is limited. In the case of the example shown in FIG. 73, the number is two; and in the case of the example shown in FIG. 74, the number is three. This is because displaying many destination name labels makes it difficult for a user to view the screen. Particularly, in the case of the in-vehicle apparatus, as a time for viewing the screen is limited while driving, it is not possible to display much information.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-57049
Patent Reference 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-147126